


Lust to Kill

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Homewell AU [16]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, F/M, Murder, One Shot, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Serial Killers AUThey are in the midst of a heatwave they can't escape, lust to kill they don't want to escape.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: Homewell AU [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514207
Kudos: 2





	Lust to Kill

There is no escaping the summer heat. 

John wipes his forehead with an old rag before dragging the body across the floor, leaving it to rest against the wall. The man looks better in, his opinion with his eyes missing. 

"Don't forget to take the rag with you," Madelyn pipes up behind him. "I would hate for us to get caught because of such a simple fuck up,".

"I won't forget. I take it you have finished with the wife?" John asks as he feels her arms snake around his waist. He can smell the scent of blood on her.

He enjoyed killing, over quickly. But Madelyn enjoyed making people suffer first. Their different styles had confused the cops for a while, but eventually, they figured out there were two killers. The press had a field day. 

"Yes. The wife got boring fast," there is almost a whine to the older woman's voice over it that makes him chuckle. "Next time let me pick the victim, I can always sense the ones that will be fun,".

Even when the sunsets, the swelting heat doesn't go away. It becomes more humid and stagnant. The tv plays in the background.

The police had found their latest victims. John isn't watching the news, Madelyn is, but he's far too busy suckling at her breast. Content and happy. It was hard to believe this was the same man that had killed someone hours earlier.

Madelyn was different from the woman that had taken great pleasure in murdering a woman slowly. She was soft, gentle, one hand supporting his head and the other rubbing.

But then they always bring out the best in each other and the worse. 

"Good boy," Madelyn murmurs.

* * *

It's Madelyn idea to put the woman's face in boiling water; John would have preferred to strangle her and leave, but the smile on Madelyn's lips at screams makes stringing it out worth it.

The woman preface in the boiling pot of water was beautiful John thinks, not out loud. He has jealous streak a mile long, but Madelyn's was worse.

"Shall we cut her fingers off next?" Madelyn asks. The woman whimpers, pathic like a dog that has been beaten into submission by its owner. "No, maybe we should start with the toes and the feet and work upwards,".

"Whatever makes you happy," John tells her. "But do it quickly, this place is like a fucking sauna,".

"Language," Madelyn scolds jokingly. "We have company, what will she think of us,".

John rolls his eyes. Their company is sitting in a puddle of piss with angry burns on her face. But Madelyn has to her have fun. He doesn't mind really. 

He can't remember if it were him or her who started their life of killing. But it's what they were now, and there was no turning back from that.

* * *

They are eating ice cream in the park. He got vanilla, Madelyn got strawberry. He likes this. The way their fingers are interlaced as they stroll past other people.

John hopes summer turns to a soft breeze soon. 

"My sister is coming to stay for a week," Madelyn tells him as they walk. "We will have to put our hobby on hold and make sure any keepsakes are out of the way,".

"Can't she stay in a hotel," John sighs. It's not that he minds laying off killing, the wait always makes it better, but he couldn't stand her sister.

"No," Madelyn replies, taking a lick of her ice cream. "I know you don't like her, but she's family,".

"Okay, but you better make it up to me when she leaves, and I get to pick our next targets,"


End file.
